1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to trailer hitches for connecting powered vehicles to trailers. More particularly, the invention relates to an alignment device for a ball and socket type trailer hitch. Specifically, the invention relates to an alignment device that is selectively connectable to any suitable support member on a trailer and which includes a pivotable cable guide for aligning a cable with the socket and thereby permit the socket on the trailer to be aligned and drawn toward the ball on the powered vehicle.
2. Background Information
Numerous hitching devices have been proposed in the prior art for connecting powered vehicles and trailers together. One type of hitch is a ball and socket hitch where the ball is mounted on the powered vehicle and the socket is mounted on the trailer. In this type of hitch connection, the socket has to be properly aligned with the ball and when they are so aligned, the socket is slightly raised, then dropped over the ball and secured into place. Ball and socket type hitches can be problematic when the vehicle and trailer are not aligned properly with each other, when the trailer is carrying a heavy load or is parked on uneven terrain or in a location where the powered vehicle is not easy to manoeuver. In these instances, connecting the ball and socket together can prove difficult. Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for overcoming this difficulty. One such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,083 granted to the present inventor, Wilks, which patent is commonly assigned with the instant application. The entire specification of the Wilks U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,083 is incorporated herein by reference. In the Wilks patent, a selectively removable trailer hitch alignment device is disclosed. The alignment device may be attached to the tongue of any trailer in an area immediately to the rear of the socket. The alignment device includes a cable and a hand or motor operated winch for winding and unwinding the cable. In order for the device to operate, a hole is provided in both the ball and the socket. The cable is threaded from the winch, through the holes and is fastened off to a cleat on the powered vehicle. Once the cable has been so threaded and fastened off, the winch is engaged. As the cable is wound up, it draws the trailer toward the powered vehicle. While this device functions well, it has shortcomings in that socket on the trailer must still be basically aligned with the ball on the powered vehicle in order for the alignment device to properly draw the cable through the holes in the ball and socket. If the trailer has to be parked at an angle relative to the vehicle or if the vehicle and trailer are at slightly different heights to each other, the winch may not be able to draw the cable through the holes in the ball and socket without damaging the alignment device. Additionally, the alignment device may not be able to be attached to some trailers as the tongue on the trailer may be too short to accommodate the alignment device.
There is therefore still a need in the art for a trailer hitch alignment device that enables the user to align the ball and socket of a hitch together substantially irrespective of the relative position and elevation of the trailer and the powered vehicle.